The present disclosure relates to a photosensitive resin composition for an imprinting process and a method for forming an organic layer over a substrate using the same.
Recently, the microphotolithography process has been widely used to form micro patterns in the LCD manufacturing processes and semiconductor manufacturing processes.
In the photolithography process, the design rule (for pattern line width) is determined according to the wavelength of light used in the exposure process. Therefore, judging from the current level of technology, it is very difficult to form an ultra-micro pattern, for example, having a design rule of 100 nm or less, on a substrate using a photolithography process.
In addition, expensive equipment for exposure, etc. is used to make patterns ultrafine, which requires high initial investment and sharply raises the price of high-resolution masks, reducing the merits of such an approach.
Also, considerable processing time is needed, and processes are become very complicated because exposure, post-exposure baking, development, post-development baking, etching, cleaning processes, etc. must be performed whenever a pattern is formed.
To overcome these limitations, an imprinting process was developed as a novel process by Stephen Chou et al. at Princeton University, USA in order to imprint the first nano-scale pattern. This imprinting process is a method for forming patterns, involving pre-forming a required shape on the surface of a relatively high-strength material and then stamping the material onto another material to form a pattern, or preparing a mold on which a desired pattern is formed, bonding the mold to a curable composition coated on a metal film or an organic film and thermosetting or photocuring the combined mold and composition, and is advantageous for process simplification and ultrafine pattern formation.